7. Project Summary. Remote, radiofrequency activation of enzyme activity is achieved by covalently attaching a magnetically susceptible nanoparticle that will then heat locally when placed in RF fields; thermally manipulating the activity of bound enzymes. This approach provides new degrees of specificity and temporal control when probing enzymatic reactions or biochemical pathways. Before the advantages offered by this approach can become common-place, RF-activation of nanoparticle-enzyme constructs must be adequately mapped and modeled to provide predictable parameters for reproducible manipulation of enzymes. My proposal seeks to fill this knowledge gap, while additionally seeking to apply RF-activated enzymes within living cells. As a starting point, this work deploys remotely activated gold nanocluster-glucokinase constructs in living Streptococcus thermophilus bacterial cells to modulate metabolic glycolysis, and thus influence overall cellular outcomes. After ?titrating? in the power and duration of applied RF field, the modulated rates of glycolysis can then be measured by the ratio of lactose, galactose, and lactic acid in the media.